Meu Primeiro Beijo
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: O sabor e as lembranças do princípio. •///• Ficlet Centred num OC •///• Um ano de primeiro beijo, presente para Abracadabra.


**I. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, people do FF, eu estou de volta, e tirei o aviso de Hiatus do meu profile. Minha primeira fic em algum booom tempo. E tinha que ser para uma garotinha muito especial, a abracadabra. E tinha que ser sobre o dia de hoje, só que há um ano, o meu primeiro beijo.**

**II. Por que foi yaoi se o meu primeiro beijo foi com uma garota? Porque a inspiração me veio assim XD**

**III. Que saudade que eu tava de postar o documento, e depois fazer esse N/A... De esperar as reviews... Muito obrigado, FF, por existir :D**

**IV. Espero que gostem da minha fic de volta, mas espero que principalmente você goste, Srta. Magia Ambulante, e saiba como você foi importante para a minha vida.**

**V. Queria te dar outro beijo igual àquele, de um ano atrás, mas estamos longe XDDD**

**VI. Boa leitura!**

**VII. ... Não, não, nada não ;D**

**X**

Meu primeiro beijo teve gosto de _já?_ e teve gosto _nossa!_. Teve gosto de planejamento, de surpresa, de uma rápido nada, tudo no pensamento. Tinha quase-quatorze-anos, quando aconteceu, uma época em que estava ávido por encostar meus lábios no de uma mulher.

Quase-quatorze-anos era muito tempo. Já tinham rido de mim, tinham debochado. **Eu** tinha rido de mim, da minha covardia.

.

Um ano atrás, tive planos de ir de encontro a uma garota que estudava comigo, e derrubá-la _sem querer_. Cair bem em cima dela, com a boca bem próxima, e de repente beijá-la, _como quem não quer nada_. Nem a coragem nem a oportunidade vieram. Nada de beijo.

.

Agora lá estava eu, no Festival de esportes, ciências, arte e criatividade do colégio, andando com meus amigos: Naruto, Kiba e Deidara. Tínhamos lá nossas brincadeiras... Falávamos das pessoas que passavam, ríamos de peças de teatro toscas, ríamos de nós mesmos... Nossa amizade forte de hoje começou ali, com o Festival.

Não éramos um grupo comum, nem aos olhos das pessoas ao redor, e muito menos das pessoas que viam o que nós fazíamos quando íamos para a casa de Naruto, próxima ao colégio. Bem, o que eles três faziam. Eu ficava fora do Verdade ou Desafio...

Sem mais enrolação, eles se beijavam como desafio, só o encostar dos lábios ou mesmo beijos mais fogosos. Eu ficava no computador de Naruto nessas horas. Não olhava para trás, mas via pela parte preta do monitor...

A garrafinha apontara para Deidara e Naruto. Naruto quis desafio, _como sempre_. Deidara desafiou-o a tirar a camisa de Kiba e morder/beijar/lamber a barriga dele. Naruto, pelo que eu pude deduzir do pouco que via no reflexo no computador, fez uma cara de safado e foi se aproximando lentamente de Kiba. Ficou bem próximo, encostou seu nariz no dele, olharam-se olhos nos olhos. Kiba se arrepiou inteiro quando Naruto pôs a mão em sua cintura, e depois puxou a blusa para cima. Kiba ajudou. Naruto deitou-o na cama, e eles fugiram de meu campo de visão. Eu balancei a cabeça e voltei a me concentrar no que estava fazendo.

Não que eu tivesse preconceito, ou algo assim... Eu já tinha mais do que me acostumado... Mas eu acho que não brincaria disso nem com uma garota... Tenho essa impressão. Não sei se para mim o primeiro beijo é especial, ou algo assim, mais eu não queria perder a virgindade dos meus lábios em um _desafio_.

Então veio 11 de maio de 2008. Havia uma lanchonete em frente ao colégio na qual nós comíamos sempre. Todos nós estávamos lá. Kiba estava me tratando meio diferente ultimamente. Ele olhava para mim de um jeito estranho, meio fixo.

— Imagina como seria estranho dois homens se casando... — disse ele de repente, se levantando da cadeira, sorrindo. Ele estendeu uma mão para mim, eu a segurei, e ele me puxou — Tipo, quem seria a noiva? Teria um cara de vestido branco? Ou os dois de paletó? — Ele me puxou para seu lado e demos os braços como se fôssemos noivos. Disputamos um tempo para ver quem ficava com o braço por cima — Quem poria o braço por cima? — Kiba me levou, de braços dados, até a porta da lanchonete, imitando a música de casamento com a boca — E no final... o padre diria "o noivo já pode beijar... o noivo"?

Kiba se aproximou rapidamente do meu rosto, me inclinado um pouco. Eu assustado, desviei – ele beijou meu nariz.

— Tirou o BV dele, Kiba? — Deidara perguntou — Parabéns, tava mais do que na hora, un?

— Finalmente você conseguiu, Kiba-kun! — Naruto exclamou — Realmente já estava na hora...

Eu ia dizendo que não, que tinha sido no nariz, mas Kiba me interrompeu com uma piscadela.

— Pois é, até que fim mesmo — disse ele, e sorriu, para os outros e para mim.

Sentamos, em lados opostos da mesa. Eu comi meu salgado meio exasperado, pensando "_e se..."_

E se eu não tivesse desviado? Eu teria beijado alguém! Mas se eu tivesse deixado... Eu teria beijado um homem na frente de todo mundo? Eu tinha medo das consequências daquilo.

Mas tinha vontade. Kiba era um garoto atraente, não se podia negar, principalmente sem aquele capuz estranho... E... eu realmente não queria chegar aos quase-quinze-anos ainda BV. Eu tinha vontade, e Kiba também. Eu tinha medo, mas poderia enfrentá-lo

Mas de repente, tão de repente que eu nem me lembro mais por que, Kiba veio em minha direção e aproximou o rosto rapidamente. Eu pensei em milésimos de segundo. Refleti. Lutei contra meus reflexos de virar o rosto. Consegui. Os lábios de Kiba atingiram seu objetivo: os meus.

Meu primeiro beijo não teve gosto de muita coisa. Foi rápido, tão rápido que quase não existira, mas existia como um filme em minha mente. Foi rápido, mas foi compensado por outros que vieram depois.

.

Alguns dias depois, na casa de Naruto, nós nos beijávamos sem usar as línguas. Deidara, discreto e conveniente como era, disse:

— Gente, tá bom desse namorinho de Jardim de Infância, un! Vocês têm que botar o negócio pra frente. Vamos lá, se beijem de língua!

— Não, né, Deidara, a gente não vai se beijar aqui na frente de vocês! — eu disse, com esperanças de que ele desistisse.

— Então vão lá para o quarto do Naruto, un, e se beijem _de verdade_ — ele retrucou.

— Vamos? — Kiba perguntou para mim — Vamos!

E me puxou. E eu não resisti, não puxei meu braço. O gosto dos lábios de Kiba era bom, muito bom. Queria senti-los mais profundamente.

E foi o que fizemos. Kiba, meio assustado por eu ter vindo mesmo, foi aproximando-se de mim, e logo então nossas línguas estavam entrelaçadas em nossas bocas abertas.

.

Foi meio estranho da primeira vez. Mas das outras vezes foi bem melhor. Maravilhoso, um dos melhores sabores que eu já senti na vida.

Nossa relação não durou muito, por minha culpa, provavelmente. Não se escolhe de quem se gosta, não é mesmo? Mas aquela semana de Festival e aqueles beijos se transformaram no enorme sentimento que existe atualmente. Amor. Amor profundo, amor maior que o mundo. Amor com gosto de _hmmm..._ e de _wow!_, de amizade, brigas e felicidade. Amor que não tem gosto de saudade.

Amor, pra sempre, único, incondicional.

**X**

**Moooorg, eu te amo muito, muito, muito mesmo, talvez não como você gostaria, mas eu continuo de amando do mesmo jeito.**

**Nem cabe no meu coração, tanto que eu tive que colocar um pouco desse amor na fic, e espero que você goste ;D**

**Até amanhã, see you :DD**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


End file.
